


The Spices of The Past

by LadyBrooke



Series: Nimloth in Valinor [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: There are some differences between Doriath and Valinor that cannot be fixed.This is not one of them.
Relationships: Anairë/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Nimloth in Valinor [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/682082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Spices of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [sapphic stuffing stockers ficathon](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/23621.html#comments), inspired by the prompt “any fandom/ship: pumpkin spice everything” by sapphicsunshower. 
> 
> It’s been too long since I wrote this pairing.

“Nimloth?” Anairë walked into the room, looking to where Nimloth sat in a chair, frowning as she looked out the window. “Is there a problem? You have seemed upset the last few days.” 

Nimloth looked up, smiling briefly before she glanced back out the window. “It is fine.”

“You would not have spent three days glaring at the trees outside if there was not something wrong,” Anairë said.

“The trees are strange here. The weather is as well,” Nimloth replies. “I just miss Doriath at times.”

“I know. I wish I could give it back to you.” Anairë sat beside Nimloth, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. 

“Doriath is gone now,” Nimloth said, squeezing her hand back. “And it is not even the place. I miss autumn and pumpkins and using them and spices in everything- Well, it seems silly.”

“No. It’s not,” Anairë said immediately. “Let me- let me speak to Nerdanel, and see if she is willing to lend me their old cabin. And we’ll get this pumpkin spice from somewhere, and you can teach me how to cook with it.”

“Their old cabin?” Nimloth said. 

“It’s some ways from here. Fëanor and Nerdanel wanted to know everything in those days, and so they had a small cabin in the woods nearer to the ice. The seasons are harsher there.” Anairë grinned suddenly. “And I know that pumpkins were grown in one of towns near there. We’ll look there for the spice.”

Nimloth laughed. “Thank you.”

“I want you to be happy,” Anairë said, leaning down to kiss her. “I’ll be back. Nerdanel is planning a new project. If I don’t have a chance to speak to her before she begins-“

“You will not until her project is completed,” Nimloth finished. “Go.”

With a last kiss, Anairë left.


End file.
